Love has no bounds
by Lover Boyz09
Summary: Joick story. Joe has intense feelings for his younger brother, Nick, but he tries to supress them because he knows it's wrong to love your sibling, can he keep his urges in check or will he give in to love? Or will it work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Part I.**

**Joe's POV**

**I can't stop staring at him, in concerts and interviews, Heck! I have to be everywhere he goes because he's my sweet brother but I love him too much. Though I didn't have to worry because my sweetest brother Nick always looked up to me, I was his older brother and Nick never wanted to be alone so he follows me when things get chaotic. When we play I enjoy every moment of it, I get to sing and dance but most of all I get to secretly watch Nick from the corner of my eyes, Nick was growing every day and he was getting better with his drums and guitar, it made me proud.**

**Nick was handsome, he was my little 'Stud Muffin'… but I got more possessive with my authority as we both got older and I could sense that Nick and I were growing apart. What I mean is that Nick didn't have the same interests as I did now because whenever I wanted to hang out with him he told me he had other things to do or that he was busy doing homework. So as we both were alone sometimes but rarely, since Kevin was always with us too, I took the moments to hug Nick or catch his eye and I loved it when Nick's dark eyes met mine, they were so lovely that I couldn't help but smile dumbly and lean closer.**

**Though I can go to far with my secret desire for Nick, I get to close and as I play around with him in ways that seem unusual, he uncomfortable and moves away. He lets me touch him whenever I want to and that's something I always loved about him because he trusts me, I'm very gentle and he seems to accept it. Nick is shy, though I'm very outspoken and flirtatious and I've learned that opposites attract. He was my brother and that's when I knew what I was doing was wrong, I was clinging to Nick tightly and I wasn't letting go but I loved having control even though Nick didn't but it was for the best, it was also for me.**

**"Nick, tell us what you like most about your two brothers.." I loved this question because we rarely get it from the interviewers these days but I quickly hid my smirk as I watched Nick's face struggle as he thought before he smiled and met the camera. "Well Kevin is very active, he's very friendly.." Kevin smiled and chuckled as he playfully punched Nick's arm then it was my turn, "And Joe.. heh.." Nick smiled, it was rare to see him smile and I couldn't help but turn my head in his direction as I stared at his adorable face, "He's very funny and loving, he looks after me..." Nick continued to smile until he noticed me looking at him intensely then his head bowed down in embarresment, I looked away smiling despite myself.**

**When we get to our bus it's like our sanctuary, don't get me wrong I love performing for our fans but my brothers and I get to relax. "Boy, i'm bushed..." Kevin sat on a chair and leaned his head back on a pillow that he took from his bed, it was 7:00 pm and well who could blame him? I sat on the couch beside Nick and put my right arm behind him ontop of of the couch's rim, "I'm going to get a coke, be right back..." Kevin got up and went into the kitchen leaving me and Nick alone, I smiled and yawned before I moved closer without Nick noticing. Nick was really tired and when he was tired everything around him dissolved while his senses go dimmer from lack of sleep, he looked cute like this, he looked cute no matter what.**

**I took my right arm and wrapped it around ontop of Nick's shoulder, it woke Nick up and when he noticed it was just me he smiled, "Hey sleepy head, it's only seven o'clock don't quit on me yet.." I smiled back as I let my gaze travel down to Nick's gaping mouth before it closed, Nick had noticed and I retreated my eyes from embaressment but Kevin came back just in time to break the uncomfortable silence, "Thought you guys might want a drink to, here.." Kevin smiled as he handed me a coke and Nick, his favorite soda, diet pepper. I drank mine slowly as I watched Nick guzzled his down in interest but my gaze went lower from his face to his throat as it worked down the liquid. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it until Kevin spoke, "So you guys ready for our concert tommaro, i'm hyped up..." **

**Nick smiled and his eyes rested on Kevin, "I hope so because now I feel like zombie.." Kevin chuckled as I smiled, "Yeah I think you should go to bed, feel alot better..." Nick nodded in agreement before he stood up to stretch, I also got up and took Nick's empty can, "Hey, where are you going?" Kevin looked at me questionably and I smirked, "Meh, i'm going to bed too..." Kevin fell back groaning in dissapointment, "Aw man! Don't tell me i'm the only one left standing, I thought you would've lasted longer than me Joe..." I always beated my brothers when it came to staying up all night, it was a game we play sometimes but it was lame when we never named the game. "Guess this isn't my night now is it... cya in the morning.." Kevin sighed as he rolled his eyes at me then I chuckled following Nick to our bunk beds. Nick's bed was under mine and I liked him close, I always did. We both got prepared before we went to bed though, we brushed our teeth then got undressed and my eyes traveled to Nick again.**

**Usually Nick always got undressed in front of me because he was used to it and that we didn't have much privacy in this bus, we were brothers but now it felt like a tidal wave hitting me and I couldn't tear my eyes away. As I removed my shirt I took a few seconds to glance at Nick's progress and he was already in his boxers, his biceps stook out while his glistening white skin shone over his muscles like a gods. His black curly hair went over his eyes perfectly to finish his beauty and my mouth gaped open stupidly. Nick's eyes suddenlt met mine, "What?" he asked chuckling and my breath caught in my throat yet again to know that I was caught in the act, "Nothing, just wondering how you put up with your hair sometimes..." Nick's intense eyes retreated to the ground as he thought and I let myself breathe in relief, then Nick smiled as he met my eyes again, "Look whos talking... your hair is just as long and its straight.." I smiled back as I played with my hair, "Yeah, my bad..." We both stood silently in our boxers for a few moments until I realized what was happening, "Well time for bed..." I said smiling, Nick smiled back again as he nodded his head.**

**I waited for Nick to pass me by before I put both of my hands on his shoulders to push him playfully, "Now, get some sleep you little rock star, tommaro's a big day..." Nick chuckled, I always loved how I could make him laugh easily. "Yeah, yeah..." Nick climbed into his bed first and I waited until he was tucked in before asking, "Want me to kiss you goodnight?" Nick's eyes grew wide and I stopped myself in shock but it was to late, all I could do was stand there like a frozen statue dumbly but Nick chuckled it off like a joke, "Nah, its cool.." My suprised stature faltered back into clamness and I punched Nick's arm playfully, "Moma's boy.." We both chuckled and I finally climbed into my bed as Nick got situated, I had a switch by my bed that turned out the lights but I always waited until Nick was ready, "You want the lights out?" I asked, waiting patiently. "Yeah..." At the signal everything in the room went pitch black and my eyes grew heavy then closed but out of nowhere I was caught off guard by what Nick suddenly said, "Goodnight Joe, I love you..." My eyes shot up while my heart suddenly throbed in affection, "Love you to Nick, good night..." The usual exchange of words we always gave each other ever since we were young suddenly changed into something more, I don't think i'll ever forget them, in fact I never will.**

**Part II.**

**Nick's POV**

**When I woke up it was around 6:15 am and I was glad, i'm usually the one who gets up first but I was suprised this time. Joe was still fast asleep when I lowered his bed, he was a heavy sleeper and he was hard to get up though I loved it because it was funny. Kevin slept in another room because he wanted privacy, Joe and I didn't mind, it only gave us more play time. I decided to take advantage with my extra time since we all had to get up at around 7:15 or so for some breakfast, I went into the kitchen to get out some cereal and milk then ate quickly because I was starving.I wondered what our concert performance was going to be like this time, all of the past performances were great and exciting but no matter what I get a little nervous. If my brothers left me on stage alone I don't know what I would do, Joe was always the show off but I never minded, it distracted our fan's attention and I could keep my head clear while I played perfectly. Kevin gave support to the act as well by his great flips and twirls while he played his guitar, I did things to like play the drums and guitar even the piano but I never moved often, it just wasn't my style.**

**The minutes passed as I wasted them by playing around with my guitar for some warm-ups then got out my electric keyboard, I looked at the clock to see that it was 7:00 now and I could hear Kevin's alarm clock go off from his room. I put my keyboard away in time to see Kevin come through the hall, he looked tired and didn't notice me until I picked up my dish, "Good Mornin'..." he muttered tiredly as his eyes widened at the sight of me, probably because I was up really early, "Morning, sleep well?" Kevin brought his hand to his mouth and yawned before sitting by the table opposite of me, "Yeah, you?" I got up and made my way over to the built-in sink to wash off my bowl, "Yep..." Then there was silence for awhile, I sat back down then looked up to see Kevin looking down the hallway in annoyance and he sighed, "Joe should be up by now..." I held back a chuckle at Kevin's face, he looked angry and his hair was messy, it made the perfect picture of a grumpy person.**

**But my sniggering ended after a few moments, "I'll get him up..." I said and Kevin returned his eyes on me smiling, "Thanks, Nicky.." I hated that nickname, especially when Kevin said it, it made feel like a 5 year old. I made my way into the room to see Joe still asleep, his straight long hair was plastered in a heaping mess on the pillow while his mouth hanged open like he was drooling, he never wore many clothes when he went to bed and I thought he looked funny and yet handsome as he always was. But my trance ended as I reached down to gently shake Joe's shoulder, "Hey, Joe wake up its 7:05 already, we need to get ready.." Joe's eyes moved until they opened up slowly, his strong shoulder felt warm under my touch as it moved, "Wha..?" Then he lifted his chin from his pillow so his eyes could meet my watchful stare. Joe's eyes suddenly shot up and so did his body in alarm, "Did you say 7:05?" My eyes widened in suprise from his commitment, that's what I loved about him, he was alwyas ready.**

**"Yeah.." I couldn't help but look down at Joe's half-naked body and Joe noticed, I looked back up ashamed and embarressed to see that he too looked a little uncomfortable, "Uh, you should probably get dressed.." I suggested suddenly and Joe chuckled a little oddly, "Good thinkin'..." Then he got up to get changed and I went back into the kitchen to give Kevin the thumps-up sign which Kevin returned it with a smirk and a wink. Joe finally joined us but looked like someone having a bad hair day, "What did I miss!?" He suddenly asked as his eyes fully opened like a mad man. I couldn't help but snigger again by Joe's oddness, "O, nothing..." Kevin replied as he rolled his eyes in hoplessness, "Just breakfast... warm-ups, the usual..." Joe smiled bashfully and looked over at me to see me smiling, "Well at least one of us is a good mood..." My smile faltered a little from embarressment from the compliment, if it was one. **

**Joe ate a sandwhich for his breakfast and some kind of fruitjuice while Kevin decided to bake some pancakes, those were odd choices but I never complained about my brothers' tastes. We were fueled up and met our driver, who was up and ready also in time, he was a cool guy and pretty friendly so we got along fine. What suprised us though was that we were not performing in Las Angelas, we were told ahead of time that we were, but performing in New York. Since New York was far away from where we are, I think we were somewhere in San Fransisco, we had a long trip ahead of us so we started moving right away. "Shoot! I did my hair for nothing...!" Kevin complained as he mouth gaped open then he closed it as he sat and leaned against the seat in the kitchen. "Well, look at the bright side...at least we can get more sleep.." Joe smiled, I liked his smile, it had warmth in it and made me feel good and it was funny to see Joe struggling to hold onto his drink when the bus was moving. I didn't know what we're going to do during the whole trip, it was going to be boring but then I might be wrong.**

**Kevin was starting to get tired but for some reason Joe stuck with us even though he was practically asleep, I was starting to get tired again from the motion of the car. Joe sat next to me as always and leaned against me comfortably, I didn't mind because I could help keep him up, I got out my guitar out and started fidling with it, it helped me concerntrate better. But Joe's weight got heavier, Kevin left because he couldn't endure the restlessness so I was left with Joe again. I decided to put my guitar away so I wouldn't hit Joe in the face and Joe groaned when I stirred, "Hey, come back pillow..." he murmered tiredly, I smiled and came back then Joe leaned on me again but this time his head fell into my lap. His hair went everwhere while his bangs flew back and I could see his perfect face, he smiled up at me in a way I couldn't explain, it was that look... the one that made me feel odd inside. "Nick, can you pet me? Just for a little while?.." I gave in to the puppy dog eyes, they always worked. My hand brushed through his straight hair like butter since it was very slick and I heard Joe sigh then I guided it to his cheeks where I stroked them with my palms, Joe's eyes got heavy but he continued to cheer me on, "Yeah, that's the spot, mmm..." It sounded really weird coming from my brother so out of shock I stopped.**

**Joe's eyes opened up in suprise as they looked at me in question, I had no choice but to lie to get out of this, "Need to go to the bathroom.." Joe then smiled and got up immediately to let me pass, "Sure thing, but remember... only tinkle..." I smirked and nodded as I quickly ran down to the bathroom stall. I catched my breath and thought over of what I was going to say to avoid stroking Joe and the only thing I could come up with was resting. After a few more moments I walked back inside the kitchen where Joe was sitting and leaning against the huge chair beside the window, at my entrance his big eye sought me out like a radar, his long hair covered his other eye and it looked really cool, I had to admit. "There you are, I was worried you might of fell in..." he smirked as I sat beside him, what amazed me was that he didn't lean on my lap instead we just squeezed together and there was silence for a few moments. Then Joe said something unexpected, "Sorry you had to be a slave before..." Joe smirked nervously and continued, "I was really tired and you have soft hands, thanks for doing that..." I understood what he meant by that and I was grateful, "It was no biggy..." I replied dumbly and Joe smiled, I could feel the once tense atmosphere dissolve into calmness.**

**For the next 2 or maybe 3 hours Joe and I got comfortable in our seat and Joe allowed me to sit by the window, his body heat gave out onto mine and I felt warm as I watched the scenery out ahead. Joe got up a few times to eat and play, I did to but most of time just sat quietly and watch out the window in boredom. I then saw a sign that had a heading that said, 'Leaving Las Angelas, New York 15 miles' I smiled in relief and Joe looked over at me in question, "What're you smiling about?.." My heavy eyes squinted back at Joe like I was drunk but I didn't care, "Think we're almost there..." Joe's questioning glare turned into a calm one and he smiled back, "Cool.." Kevin woke up and the bus kept on rolling over the bumpy asfault, I wondered and worried over Joe's words from before. But then the bumpy ride made me sleepy and I kept my eyes on the scenery from my window, I started to forget about my worries. Joe got bored easily and in this case it was not good, he decided to take it out on Kevin by playing around with him and talking, Kevin didn't seem to mind though because Joe was always this way. Joe never bothered me in the way he does with Kevin and it was strange because he was always gentle around me, I didn't know why but I liked it.**

**Hours had passed and it was around 11:30 in the afternoon judging by the sunlight out the window, I was suprised to stay up this long but my eyes were getting heavier and unfortunately I started to close them. Joe was already sleeping beside me and Kevin slept on his favorite chair, my eyes saw no more and I fell asleep through the rest of the trip in peace by my window.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

**Joe's POV**

**I got a good night's sleep but I was not the first one up, Nick had to shake me a few times and I realized that I fell asleep on the kitchen table beside him. Nick was chuckling, adorably I might add, because my head was on the table while my mouth hanged open as I drooled. I felt spit on my mouth and wiped it off embarressed but I smiled since I made Nick happy, i'm glad I had the power of humor. Kevin woke from our commotion and asked what time it was, I looked over at the clock and it said 2:30pm. At first I just said it calmly since I was relaxed but then my eyes shot up in alarm when I thought it over in panic, I looked back at Kevin to see his eyes also widen while I heard Nick behind me mutter,"Crap.." We all, maybe around the same time, shot up from our seats and scrambled around the bus going in different directions. "It's already two in the afternoon!?" Kevin yelped in alarm, "We should be ready by now, everyone is going to be expecting us..!" Then Kevin tripped as he tried to balance himself on one foot while he put his boot on his other. **

**I was franticly searching through my drawers to find an acceptable shirt and brushing my hair at the same time, trying to make it look perfect but remembered about my hairstylist and gave up. I looked over to see Nick calmly putting on his black leather jacket over his white shirt, Nick was not really into style, only if it was his own but he always put on a show with whatever he wore. When we were fully dressed we ran out the bus door to see where we were and I noticed that we were parked near a huge stadium, the heading said something about a baseball league competing but what made my heart pump was that it also said welcoming rock star sensations the Jonas brothers. I looked over to see a few dark figures making their way towards us, when they got closer I could see Big Rob, our driver 'Bill' and a woman, possibly the owner of the stadium. "Good, you're up, we were about to wake you ourselves.." the mysterious woman said to us smiling, we told her we had a long trip and she understood which was cool.**

**Then we had to follow her as she told us about her stadium, she agreed to let us use it especially since we're stars but she had expectations. Of course my brothers and I were used to this, every performance we ever made had a price and that price was to follow the host's rules or guidelines. Big Rob had to follow us because the woman said there were some tourists coming by and might be huge fans of ours, I loved Nick's enthusiastic reaction to it, Nick didn't like mobs. But getting to the point here, we were not supposed to trash the stage of course or fiddle with the huge television's effects or specialties. Yeah, blah, blah, blah... and so on. Finally she left us to get powdered up by our stylists and professionals, then finally "Thank god...almighty..." got to practice and use the equipment.**

**Big Rob was now busy with a few fans that were screaming, "We love you guys!" at the top of their lungs but we ignored them as we played one of our top songs 'S.O.S' a few times. Nick and I got to practice a flip routine, Nick was getting better and left me awe struck by his perfect performances while all I could do was help by lifting him up and doing a cartwheel. When our practicing was over and we were ready, we also got dressed in our performing clothes that our designer made for us and did our hair again.**

**It was now around 6:30pm and in about an hour we were going to perform for thousands of people, I was excited and nervous but I always had confidence in our band. "Alright let's huddle up guys..!" I called to the band in excitement, "Let's make this performance phenomenal, alright?!" I asked while I had a idiodic grin plastered on my face as my eyes bulged, Nick saw my expression and chuckled loudly while everyone else smiled and nodded. We broke up and we went down the hall that led to the stage we just practiced on. I could hear the screaming fans as we neared the stairs and my blood pumped ferociously, my brothers and I ran and the audience exploded at our appearance.**

**"How are ya doing tonight, New York?!" I yelled excitedly through the microphone and got screams as a response. "Well i'm definitely glad to be here tonight!" I answered and I gave a short nod to my brothers and the band to start playing. I started dancing to the beat immediatly, rocking out crazily while both of my brothers played their guitars in unison. My voice echoed through the stadium along with Nick's as he joined me, I loved Nick's voice when it got to that high pitch it was extremly sexy. Then my attention was distracted, by Nick. But I kept at my timing and never faltered with the words, whenever I looked at Nick for a long time than necessesary I walked behind Kevin to lure my eyes away. **

**Now the song was almost over and I was at the peak of my resistence, if there was another moment longer in that song I would of jumped Nick but I knew what the consequence was and I held on. Finally, after all the sweat, breaths, and constant movements, we were done with our performance. It was worth it though because we always made the audience go crazy, it made our band proud and I knew we made a spectacular show. I looked around to see where Nick was as we all made our way offstage, as usual I didn't have to worry because Nick was behind me unless he got curious and wandered off, which I hated sometimes. Nick looked tired, I always got worried when he looked this way, he had diabetes and I always wondered if that was the cause but I never knew.**

**I let him pass me to watch his every movement as we kept on moving to our dressing room, he was wipeing his face off with a towel because he was so sweaty, that was a turn on for me. When we got inside my brothers and I immediately changed into new clothes, again Nick's muscles were shown to my eyes for a fraction of a moment and I took the sight in, I was getting hard and it wasn't good. We thought our duties were over for the night until we were told that we had a final interview, not good, I was still hard. The worst part was that Nick was suspicious of my odd behavior, I was so uncomfortable that I couldn't completly relax and be funny like I always was, well at least it wasn't noticeable through my pants, yet.**

**We were interviewed by a guy who seemed cool and talkative but he asked us odd questions, mainly about our opinions on things. Then that same question that previous interviewer asked Nick was now directed at me, "So Joe, what do you think about your brothers? Do you guys ever get tired of each other or fight once in while?" The guy chuckled slighty, waiting for my answer. I was still uncomfortable and when I spoke it cracked slighty, causing a stir from Nick who was sitting beside me, "I think my brothers are awe-ssome of courssse... Kevin iss.. always enerjetic while Nick is a genius in everything he does but we get along just fine..." I stuttered a little bit but I could breathe again in relief because the guy seemed satisfied and moved on, asking my other brothers questions. **

**I had to keep my cool still because I noticed Nick glance at me every so often as the interview kept going, he gave me worried glances and I felt him nudge me with his elbow as if expecting my humor, I didn't want to let him down but I had to this time. This interview was pretty tense now because my ease was gone and I got impatient for it to end and luckily it did, "Well thanks guys for coming, it was a pleasure to talk and meet with you.." We all got up to shake the guy's hand while Kevin replied, "No problem, thanks for having us..." Then we left the room with so many cameras and made our way to our tour bus, my sanctuary awaiting. As I walked beside Nick, he came closer to me and muttered, "You okay? You seem a little gloomy.." **

**My heart melted by his concern, what I also loved about Nick was that he was so sweet, "Yeah, just tired that's all..." I smiled back in assurance then Nick smiled back and left me alone as we finally made it to the bus safely, Big Rob dropped us off. The rest of our band members had their own place and we said goodbye as we walked down the street, finally we got to rest but there was much more than that, this night was not to be forgotten. It 9:45 when we got inside our bus, Kevin went to bed without saying anything, weirdo. But Nick and I fiddled around in the kitchen and I was suprised Nick stayed up with me, minutes passed and I couldn't help but look up at the clock, it was 10:15 and it was later than our usual bedtime.**

**"Well, it's time for bed..." I announced with a dissapointed sigh, Nick's face was so adorable when he got confused, "Wha..? aw man!" But he didn't complain and followed me down the small hallway until we were inside our room. What I was expecting finally came and without Nick's notice I looked over quickly as he changed. He was only in his boxers and they were hanging down carelessly, his butt cheeks jutted out nicely and I bit my bottom lip to control myself as I kept watching. His back was to me but it made it alot better since his eyes wouldn't find me there unless he turned around, plus I could see his muscles just fine and they moved around, curving his body nicely and beautifully.**

**But I didn't expect this, I was so transfixed, so tempted that I didn't look away in time and before I knew it Nick turned around and met my eyes staring back at his. He froze for a few moments then finally broke the silent tension, "Joe?" as he said this, he was pulling on his pajama pants francticly and I knew I couldn't back this one up. "There was, umm.. something on your back..." I replied lamely and nervously, hoping he would take the bait but he didn't. At first he gave me a questioning glare then he walked up closer to me, his eyes never wavering from mine until he finally stopped in front of me.**

**"Were you staring at my butt?" he asked while his eyes lowered in embarressment, my heart plumented to the ground from what I caused him, he looked confused and startled. "Yeah, i'm really sorry.. I didn't mean to make you feel.." But I was cutt off, "It's cool, just didn't know what you were doing, it's my fault for being so careless.." Nick's lowered eyes wandered over to his bunk and stopped, "I'm tired, going to bed.." All I could do was keep staring at Nick dumbly from shock then I broke from my state and quickly caught his arm with my hand to stop him. He did stop but from suprise and looked up at me in question, this was the time I said it and honestly I didn't regret it, "Nick, I- lllike... you.." I finally said stuttering at first and lowered my eyes for the dread that was to come.**

**But it didn't come and as I looked up boldly, Nick's head was turned away and lowered tensely, then there was a long moment of silence until Nick finally said something, "I like you too..." My eyes grew wide but never left Nick's troubled expression as I let go of his arm in weakness from his words. We stood by each other for a few moments until Nick went to his bunk, he pulled the curtains around and was silent in his bed, I was left standing and watching to see if Nick was even alive but after a few dissapointing minutes I climbed above his bed and laid on my own. I turned out the lights and kept my eyes open for awhile until I said what I had in my head, "Nick, I don't just like you, I love you..." There was an uncomfortable silence and as my tension relaxed I gave up and went to sleep.**

**Nick's POV **

**Another morning came and of course along with it, work. Since we are so famous we never have long breaks unless the summer comes or important matters. After what happened last night, I was never the same around Joe. I averted his gaze as he smiled over at me then I would acassionally glance up to see Joe's reaction without his notice and it made me cold sometimes because he looked sad and worried. I couldn't help it though because of how Joe said those 'words' to me, it's ok to love your siblings but like a lover, it made a shiver travel up my spine every time I thought of the idea.**

**The troubling thing I kept inside for so long was the feeling I had for Joe, it was like a lover's and it confused or scared me. But now was not the time for Joe and me, it was time for the Jonas brothers, the three amigos. We had to get ready for a few things but those few things are like an enternity to us. Today we had a photoshoot for a certain magazine and we had to be there soon, we were already on the road and eating a nice breakfast. I distanced myself from all through the ride, whenever Joe found new ideas to get close to me I either go bother Kevin, who doesn't mind my company or our bus driver.**

**I could tell Joe was mad or jealous because he pouted whenever I walked away. Then we finally arrived at our destination and were led inside the building to be introduced to our photographers, my brothers and I got into some nice looking clothes and our hair done, Joe wanted to curl my hair like he sometimes does and enjoys but I told him no and did it myself. Then came the pictures, I could tell Joe loved it because he was smiling comfortably but I didn't know why. I was dressed in a white shirt topped with a black leather jacket and blue jeans, my hair was thick and some ladies that took my pictures looked at me bashfully and hesitated at first.**

**When my pictures were over I watched Joe's poses for his. He smiled over flirtatiously at some of the camera women and they giggled a little, whispering to each other, I rolled my eyes 'Show-Off'. Kevin's were also finished and we got to take a break before our group pictures came. "Wow, this is one of the best photoshoots ever, eh guys?..." Joe asked smiling as his eyes traveled upward dreamily. I never liked taking pictures, especially since my eyes were sensitive to light. Kevin set down his can of coke, "It's alright..." I think the reason why Joe liked it so much was because of the girls or something else, just didn't know what it was, it felt wrong.**

**But I soon found out when we started taking pictures of our group, me. When I was ordered to pull off my leather jacket slightly to reveal my chest underneath my white shirt, I could feel Joe's gaze on me behind my back. It was akward at first but then it got worse for me, my face felt hot from the intensity of that stare, I felt naked and violated but I tried to control myself. After what seemed like tortous hours for me, they finally paid off and we were done with our pictures. Joe kept smiling dumbly and talking about how good his pictures were, "Man.. I was so hot, my hair was perfect and everything..." Kevin rolled his eyes at me behind Joe's back, "Yeah Joe we get it, you're a god, woop dee doo..!" I started sniggering until Joe turned around angrily.**

**His eyes darted right at me with a look in them I couldn't describe, "You thought they were good, right Nick?" I was startled by the tone of his voice, it pierced through my heart and I couldn't look away from him. "Yeah, they were cool.." Kevin nudged me roughly and I looked to see him give me a dissapointed and angry glare. Joe smiled warmly at me then turned around and kept walking to our bus, Kevin and I followed slowly. But I still kept my distance from Joe because Joe was getting alot more closer and more friendly with me, when I let my guard down he would touch me inappropriatly and say things to me like, "Such a stud" or "Pretty boy". I was suprised that Kevin never realized what Joe meant.**

**It got to far, I had to do something and I did. When Joe and I went to see another baseball game with our free time off from stardum, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, like a hug, I was not a hugger. "So how'd you like the game sport?" he asked chuckling with amusement, I was not in a good mood. "It was alright.." I murmered, luckily Joe heard me but his hold on me tightened. I felt like smacking him but I would never do that to my loving brother, "Joe, please let go.." I mumured again silently, Joe didn't hear me clearly. "Hmmm?" he replied under his breath but I could see his eyes underneath his eyelids as they traveled up to my face. "Joe, please let go of me, I don't like it.." Joe's eyes widened slightly but his grip immediately loosened and his arm retreated, "Sorry.." he muttered.**

**After that Joe never touched me, I felt terrible for sometime because I think I hurt him but my justice over-ruled my feelings. Joe invited me to the baseball game and even paid for my tickets, the least I could do was be nice but I never could, I had limits and I blew it. Then we both got back to our bus where we met Kevin, doing practically nothing but looking annoyed, in the kitchen. "Where did you guys go? Better yet, without me!?"Kevin asked with a whining voice. Joe sighed in irritation but he turned his head to me and gave me a quick smirk and wink before turning back to Kevin, "Nick and I decided to spend more time together, you know we need it..." I was confused by this statement but I catched on when I saw Kevin smile, "O... well no biggy, I suppose time is time.."**

**I stood beside Joe in the doorway for a moment until Joe passed me to the bedroom without even glancing at me, I felt cold suddenly but I shook it off and sat with Kevin as he childlishly played with a ball he got from some store. "So Nick.. how was the game?" Kevin always wanted to know everything that goes on, he always wanted to be 'involved'. "It was alright..." I replied back without talking about Joe and I, one of Kevin's eyesbrows shot up in question while he chewed on his upper lip, "Alright? No drama, action, interesting details?" I looked at him in annoyance, "Kevin, why do have to know? It was just a normal game, geeze..."**

**After that, Kevin gave up through the rest of the day and after an hour of agonizing boredom it was time for bed. Joe never came out to talk, instead he was still cooped up inside his bed, when I got inside the room he didn't even turn to acknowledge me, I apologized with defeat. "Joe?" Suddenly Joe twitched slightly, then turned over on his side so I could his face and eyes as they rested on me. "Yeah?" His voice sounded irritated and cold, it made me jump in suprise by the tone, "Joe, i'm really sorry about earlier, I was a real jerk.." I hung my head, I couldn't help it. "It's okay, I went to far, heh... couldn't help it..looked nice.." My head shot up to meet Joe's intense gaze, I blushed but smiled, "I had a great time you know.."**

**Joe's eyes lit up like an igniting fire but what suprised me was that he shot up from his bed and jumped down to stand there, staring at me. I had an aprehensive and uneasy feeling within my gut when Joe began to approach me but I didn't move. "I had a great time too.." Joe muttered as his eyes lowered and roamed over my body, the simple action brought a shiver up my spine. He finally stopped in front of me and slowly raised his arms to place both of his hands on both of my shoulders, they rested there for long moments. "Nick?" My transfixed stare came up to meet Joe's face again and my heart stoped, Joe's eyes were locked on mine and his lips parted slightly, he was breathing heavily. "Yeah?" Joe's body came closer and I could feel his chest press up against mine, it felt good.**

**"Do you love me?" The question threw me off balance, literally. My legs trembled and before I could slip Joe hands retreated from my shoulders and suddenly wrapped around my waist. Joe was very strong and his colounge, he wore for the day, circled around my senses like poison, it was intoxicating and I felt drowsy. "Yeah Joe.." I replied weakly as he held me close, the friction was getting to me. "No.." Joe replied, his voice huskier now and his face tilted slightly while it got closer to my neck. His breath tickled my skin and his mouth came right up to my ear and he whispered, "I mean, love me?" I knew what he meant now, I just didn't know, I tried to fight this wrong feeling but I couldn't, this feeling was so good.**

**But my mind could not fight my heart this time, "Yes, Joe I love you.." Joe's arms tightened around me while he withdrew his face to give me a warm look. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, his lips parting as if hungry. I nodded, my breath left my body for a few moments from shock, I couldn't say anything more but I didn't have to. Joe leaned his face closer to mine slowly, I leaned mine forward to cut the distance and our lips met. I was so scared yet so excited that it left my body paralyzed in a standing position while I shook from the feeling of Joe's lips, they felt a little rough but full as they encased my bottom lip and sucked, I blushed and closed my eyes for a few moments from the feeling. Then Joe withdrew to rub his thumb across my bottom lip, I saw him bite his lip and lick his lips, I almost moaned as he caressed me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Joe's POV**

**My god Nick was beautiful, the feeling of his lips were just like I imagined, soft, those lips I cannot resist. I smiled at his expression, he was blushing but his eyes were open and on me, they had intensity in them. "You're a good kisser.." I said in encouragement and Nick chuckled clumsily, so adorable. What I didn't expect was that Nick closed the distance between us and hugged me, Nick never hugged first and it really suprised me by my heart melted in affection from the sweet gesture and hugged back for what seemed like hours. Then Nick broke the contact, somewhat akwardly. "Good night, Joe.." he said looking back up at me with a warm smile, I couldn't believe this, he was ending our love-making. Though I didn't stop him as he passed me by and I couldn't help but plea in frustration.**

**"Wait!" I yelled, like I said, I couldn't help it, I needed him now. Nick jumped at first but then turned around, his eyes were wide then they relaxed as they met my pleading ones. "Joe?" I wanted this moment to last, "Sleep with me.." I said boldly but my breath escaped me as the calm atmosphere turned tense. After a few moments Nick replied, "What?", he looked over at our bunk beds, "Better yet, how? There isn't much room.." I chuckled with my stupitity, mostly embarressed but I sucked it up because Nick actually acknowledged my idea. "Well, I can move some stuff, it might be tight but I think you can fit with me.." Nick made sort of a dark expression and snorted, "Joe, it's not going to work.." I agreed but I didn't give up.**

**As a few minutes past our arguement kept going, "Joe, I sleep right under you, i'm not going anywhere..." Nick was right, he was always right well mostly, in the end he usually won but not this time. "Well, how about we sleep on the floor?" Now Nick looked amused, "Come on Joe, you really want to sleep on the hard floor?" Once I thought about it I really didn't mind, as long as Nick joined me. I nodded and suprisenly Nick smiled and nodded slightly, "Alright.. but we got to make it comfy.." We both chuckled before getting to work on our bedsheets, first we laid out the blankets, one by one, on top of each other to add comfort and padding for ourselves. Then we added a few more sheets to keep us warm enough along with plenty of pillows. When we were done we both got up to get dressed for sleep but I had other plans.**

**Nick was half-naked, his torso bare and his thighs were covered with him pajama pants all the way down to his feet, his whole back was turned to me and I could see his back muscles along with his arms contract slightly from his movements. I couldn't help but approach him, he didn't notice me until I ran my fingers through his hair, he jumped in alarm but relaxed, sensing it was just me. "Joe.." he sighed out, almost tiredly while he leaned into my touch. As his head collided completly with my hand, I got a handful of his soft, dark curls. It was like petting a fluffy kitten and it was already arousing me. My other hand acted at its own record and wrapped itself around a Nick's waist, I pulled him closer and I breathed in his scent.**

**The smell made my senses flare and I pressed my half-hardened member between Nick's tight buttocks. I heard a gasp from him, he must of felt it and I pushed my head up to rest my chin on one of his shoulders before looking up at his flushed face. I felt Nick press closer and my heart started pounding while my blood started to boil. My chin retreated and moved up to Nick'e ear, I gently yanked on his curls to pull his neck closer, "Turn around.." I whispered and I heard him whimper slightly. I let go of him and he turned around, his arms went up to wrap themselves around my neck and my arm that was around his waist made its way down to grab one of his buttcheeks before squeezing it. "Joe, ha.." Nick's face contorted into a pained expression and my other arm went up to stroke his bottom lip as it started to part slightly, I was even more aroused as he moaned.**

**"Nick.." I replied back, breathless. My hand that squeezed his buttcheek pressed it forward, causing his chest to glue to mine. Nick's face turned red and his arms retreated to place them upon my chest, to keep him balanced. My other hand traveled down to his chin before cupping it and lifting it up, Nick's eyes met my lowered ones and his lips parted while he breathed heavily. I leaned down and captured them with mine and I bit down on his bottom lip, it caused his lips to open and I took the oportunity to slip my tougne inside his wet mouth and battle his tounge for dominance. Both of Nick's hands went up to both sides of my face then to run them through my hair, it felt nice and our mouths went side to side to fit each motion as one.**

**As our kiss finally broke, Nick made an interesting but delious grunt and I saw his eyes close while he licked his lips. The look was inviting and I came close again rubbing my hardness against one of his legs, "Joe.." he gasped again as his eyes opened in shock, "You're so hard.." I cupped his chin again, stroking it and looking into his eyes, "Nick, please touch me..." At first Nick hesitated and locked eyes with me bashfully but then I felt his hands go under my shirt and touch my chest. The contact shook me completly, his touch was so warm that my breath turned to pants but soon to groans as he fiddled with one of my nipples. I looked up with hazed eyes to see Nicks eyes widen and his lips open dumbly, his breath was ragid too and my heart couldn't stop pounding.**

**My hands fumbled from the pleasure that took me but I managed to grab the ends of my shirt, Nick stepped back and licked his lips again while he watched me remove it. Another gasp escaped him and I chuckled affectionately at his expression, he was biting his lower lip and his eyes were still wide with intensity. "You like that?" I asked huskily while my eyes traveled up and down his beautiful form. He nodded slowly and I approached him again, this time my hands traveled down to Nick's growing member. Nick's hands went up to squeeze my shoulders as I heard him gasp and my eyes met his, he looked a little alarmed but I soothed him. "If you don't feel comfortable, I can stop..." I said gently, to be honest, if we did stop it would only make me more frustrated, I know i'm selfish but for Nick i'll do anything.**

**Nick shook his head in a 'No' signal, I was glad, he was all mine for tonight. My hand cupped his erection before I started fondling with it playfully, Nick moaned while his eyes started watering slightly, I met his lips again making the pleasure so much more powerful. I could feel Nick trembling so I snuggled him in my arms in another hug then I used both of my hands to grab the ends of Nick's shirt. Nick looked up at me panting slightly and blushing, "Your turn.." I whispered slightly and Nick nodded before I slipped his shirt off. I almost moaned but held it in just in time, couldn't break down yet until Nick was begging me. I couldn't help but try and get his pants off, suprisingly, I did. Nick grabbed my hand to stop it but then he guided it and helped me take them off, I gasped when Nick was only in his underwear, he was still blushing, that really didn't help my hardness.**

**I practically ran headfirst before colliding into Nick, once we got into more stroking and licking I guided Nick slowly to our bed, then I broke our kiss to help Nick lay down. "Wait.." Nick mumured weakly, I looked up at him in confusion to see him smile bashfully, "I think it will be alot better if we..." His eyes met mine a little nervously, "were naked..". I smiled back at him while my heart started pounding again before I nodded and fumbled with my zipper. He helped me until I was bare to Nick's gaze, he moaned and caused a shiver to run up my spine in excitement. I kept standing and watching, transfixed, to see Nick remove the last remains of his clothing and he parted his legs like a welcoming sign, I immediately fell to my kness and crawled over until I was on top of him. The friction was intense and we both moaned by the warmth our bodies created, my erection pushed and rubbed against Nick's causing gasps to escape his lips as his wrapped his arms around my chest and clawed my back. "Feels.. so..good..ah.." I groaned out, gritting my teeth, despite myself.**

**Then the tip of my member found Nick's warm entrance, it started to stroke it and I immediatly stopped, gasping in shock. Nick also let out another gasp, "Joe?" His eyes looked up at me in worry. I looked down at him again smiling, "I don't think you're ready yet.." Nick understood, nodding and I fell back on top of him, careful not to rub his hot entrance. We started kissing intensly, Nick's hands found my head and started stroking them through my hair which turned me on even more, if that was possible since I was too hard. I could feel Nick's member get wet and slimy at the tip, it was then I knew he was ready for me to enter him. My hands went lower while the rest of my body followed, Nick took the hint and his eyes grew a little wide, so cute. My head was now between his legs while my eyes found Nick's member, I looked up to see him blushing and closing his eyes, his hands found some sheets and he was twisting them and pulling on them desperately. "Nick, are you ready..?" I asked with the last breaths I had left as I took in the sight of him.**

**Nick nodded and I put one of my fingers inside him, he gasped and his eyes opened for a moment. I watched his face carefully while he arched and moaned as I added another, he was getting wet inside because my fingers got slimy, I looked up again and stopped what I was doing to see his cheeks flushed as he panted. He moaned in protest as I withdrew my fingers but I wouldn't let him down. "Nick... here I come.." I mumered slightly, Nick moaned and his eyes opened wide to meet my face as I got myself on top of him. I lifted both of his legs before positioning myself between them while my mouth came up to his ear. "Are you ready...?" I asked huskily, I felt Nick tremble slightly and his legs wrap around my torso showing permission, "Yeah..." he answered back, panting. I pushed the tip of my hardened member slowly inside him and immediately heard a gasp followed by a cry, I removed my face from Nick's neck to see him squinting in pain. "Ah.." I tried to sooth him by licking his chest and sucking on his neck. Then the moment I was waiting for, I hit Nick's sweet spot. "Nnnn.." Nick's head tilted back as he moaned and I felt a wave of pleasure hit me at the same time.**

**We both started to moan and I felt Nick's legs tighten and pull me closer, "Jo..e.. ah!... yes!" Nick's cries were making the pleasure so much more intense and my member was completly inside now, grinding and pounding inside, drastically. Our mouths met again in a wet and passionate kiss, it made me dizzy but so good. I was beggining to give into the intense pleasure that was already driving me insane so I broke our kiss and called out to Nick, "ha... Nick, i'm going to cum! gah..!" Nick held on to me tightly as our bodies moved together in rythm and I kept pounding into his sweet hole. Then I hit another spot that sent a wave a heat between both of us because we cried out in extacy, before I knew it I released myself inside of Nick and Nick did so in unison, creating sticky fluid between us. I didn't mind though and I stroked Nick's member off then I fell on top of him again, tired. We both panted for a while and I smiled up at Nick's, dazed but beautiful, face. "That was great, Nick... you were so good..." Nick continued to hold on to me as I laid on top of him, stroking my back and head, "You were too..." I felt a bit of regret because we made love on a hard floor but then it subsided because Nick and I didn't even acknowledge or feel it. But we were both too exhausted and Nick fell asleep in my arms first, he was so warm, so good, so right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Nick's POV A/N: Sorry for all of you readers who are interested in this story of mine, I've been so busy lately. **

**Please enjoy what i've written so far in these paragraphs D:' **

**The next morning I found myself in Joe's arms, he was very warm and still smelled of his rich colonge. As soon as I opened my eyes completly, I had a perfect sight of Joe since were face to face. His long hair was tossed everywhere, like a heaping mess but his face was relaxed in peace. Unconciously, I reached my hand over to touch his face with my opened palm, his face was smooth yet a little wirery as I reached his bristled hairs that grew under his nose and chin. I never realized I had these feelings for him but I accepted them. I began to wonder what Joe will think when he wakes up, it worried me slightly but vanished as I heard knocking on our door. "Joe? Nick!? It's time to get up, we have fans to greet today! Don't make me come in there!" It was Kevin, not good. "Alright! We will be out... in like 30 minutes!" I heard Kevin sigh but I was thankful as he left us alone. I leaned over Joe and patted his face slightly with the palm of my hand, "Hey Joe, it's time to get up!" This was a trait that I didn't appreciate in Joe, he was not a light sleeper. But when I practically slapped him out of frustration, he woke in pain. "Gah! Holy... danm!" His hand went to his cheek for comfort while his eyes widened in pain before they found my face in shock. "Nick, what the heck did you do that for!?"**

**I felt bad but I pushed it away, "Joe, we need to get ready, we have to meet our fans, remember?" Joe's angered expression turned into one of worry, "I totally forgot, crap!" then he laughed under his breath which suprised me. "I was just so into you last night that I didn't care about anything else..." His arms wrapped around my back then slid up to my neck, stroking my curls, it felt so good. I made a strange sound which seemed to trigger something in Joe, he began to purr while his eyes grew heavy into slits as they stayed on my face. But my hands slid up to rest on Joe's cheeks and he stopped suddenly from my reaction, "Not now, please... we need to get ready..." Joe's flaming eyes burned out in disappointment but he nodded and his hand withdrawed to get himself out of the covers. I followed his lead but was embarresed as I remembered we are both naked underneath. As soon as I got out, I headed over to my dresser without looking back at Joe but I couldn't for long because I heard him moan. My muscles tensed from the sound while I felt my groin rise attentively from its vibration. Then as I turned around I bumped head-first into his muscular chest, my face was buried inside of it until I avoided it, blushing. I boldly looked up to see Joe's face, his eyes were lowered onto my face seductively while his goofy grin was showing.**

**Suddenly his hands placed themselves on my shoulder blades then they moved to my back, stroking it, up and down. I kept watching Joe's face while he watched mine, his lips parted and he spoke, "Nick, I can't resist you, I want to suck on your gorgeous lips..." I tensed as I felt both of Joe's hands cupping my buttocks. He pulled me closer and our erections rubbed and connected, my face slackened in pleasure and Joe was taking it all in, hungrily. "J...o...e" I moaned out slightly as I placed my hands upon his chest for balance, one of Joe's hands came up to cup my chin and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb, parting it. I had to stop this though, I wanted it so much but we couldn't be like this... in public. I pushed him away and ruined the moment, Joe looked hurt, he didn't come near me. Then without saying a word, I turned away from him and started getting dressed. I could feel Joe's eyes in the back of my head but I heard him walk to the other side of the bedroom. Kevin was a little anxious and confused when we came out together though Joe smiled and rubbed the back of his neck before he explained why he and I forgot about this day. Kevin believed us and that's what really worried me, we lied.**


End file.
